Breathe
by SkyeRose
Summary: Songfic about Martin and Diana. Pretty much self-explanatory. MartinXDiana. If you guys are a fan of this pairing you should read this. ONESHOT.


**Breathe**

**Disclaimer: Not belonging to me. ******

**A/N: Hey, guys! I've no idea who is going to read this since it's not about SVU. Yay! This is my first fic that isn't about SVU. It's also my first songfic! I plan on making many more!**

**ENJOY!!**

Diana ran into her dorm room, breathing hard, on the verge of tears. She was 20 now and in college studying to be a journalist, so why hadn't she been happy. She was dating Marvin, but not anymore. She had been in the library when realization had hit her. A realization so strong and clear that she had propelled herself from her chair and immediately went to find Marvin. She had told him that she was sorry, but she didn't love him; not really. Diana grabs her phone and hurriedly dialed the number that she had painstakingly burned into her brain.

_Two A.M. and she calls him,_

_Cause he's still awake, _

_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

The phone rang. And rang. Fiddling with her cover Diana waited biting her lower lip. 'Please answer!' she thought. 'Please!"

A groggy voice picked up and relief coursed through her. However, that relief quickly changed to nervousness as she prepared for what she was going to say.

She took a deep breath. "Martin?"

_I don't love him,_

_Winter just wasn't my season._

"Di?" Martin asked suddenly awake. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" he bolted from his bed already reaching for his U-Watch.

"I'm fine." Was her automatic reply. "Martin listen…I need to tell you something…something really important." Her voice caught as she balled her free hand into a sweaty fist.

"I'm all ears." Martin said leaning back, panic abated somewhat.

"Well, it's about Marvin…" Diana started, but was cut off by Martin's loud groan.

"Di, I don't wanna hear about him, kay? It took me long enough to get used to the idea that you were dating him. I don't need to hear any details." Martin frowned and rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"No, Martin…I broke up with him." Diana said in a rush. This was only half of what she needed to tell him.

"Oh…" Martin said an odd flush filled his cheeks and his heart beat faster. 'Stop it!' he told himself. 'Don't be happy about her break-up!' But Martin couldn't help it, he was never able to deal with the fact that his sister was dating. Not even that, it was just that she wasn't dating…well, him.

_Yeah, we walk thought the doors so accusing their eyes,_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize._

Martin thought about what people would think if he and Diana were dating. They would whisper and stare. But, Martin knew that he wouldn't care, not if he were with Diana. And it wasn't actually wrong; they were only step-siblings. It wasn't against the law, so why would people care so much?

"I'm sorry, sis." There he goes again with the 'sis' Martin thought. The only reason he called her that so much was because he needed to reinforce the fact that they were somewhat related to each other. That way he wouldn't accidentally do or say something that would put them in a compromising position.

_Hypocrites, _

_You're all here for the very same reason._

"No, no…don't be sorry. I ended it. It was my choice. You see, Martin, I was in the library-," Diana started.

"Of course." Martin teased playfully, cutting her off.

"Let me finish." Diana took a deep breath. "I was in the library and I was reading a book about the paranormal." Diana heard Martin's sharp intake of breath and before he could interrupt her again. "And I thought of you."

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button girl,_

_So cradle your head in your hands._

_And breathe…Just breathe,_

_Oh, breathe…Just breathe._

"Martin, I realized something today. Something that I've tried to ignore for a long time. But, I can't…" Diana stopped. She could hear him breathing on the other end of the line. It made her miss him even more and the ache in her chest grew.

"Martin, I love you. I love you as my best friend and something more. Martin, I'm in love with you. For years, I've been in love with you." Diana spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. Silence fell over the line.

Martin stopped breathing, he, in fact, stopped doing anything at all. Had she just…no. She hadn't just told him that she…? Had she?

"Diana?" Martin's voice broke and he cleared his throat. "Um, Di? Are you being serious?"

"I've never been more serious my life." Diana wondered if she had done the right thing. After all he was hundreds of miles away, living at base that the Center had built about ten months ago. Martin was a full-time agent for the Center now, but he and Diana saw each other often.

"Di…you've no idea how long I've waited to hear that." Martin stopped. Sheer happiness preventing him from speaking. A deep breath and few gulps later he began again. "I love you Diana Lombard. I always have and I always will."

_May he turned twenty one on the base at Fort Bliss,_

"_Just a day," he said down to the flask in his fist,_

"_Ain't been sober, _

_Since maybe October of last year."_

"Di, I'm coming over." Martin made up his mind and grabbed the U-Watch again. The new model that MOM had given him had the ability to open portals.

"O-okay." Diana stuttered. She hadn't expected that reaction. She hung up as a blue-purple light filled the room and suddenly, Martin was standing there. His hair was slightly mussed and his clothes were rumpled. He looked absolutely adorable, but there was an intensity in his eyes that was anything but child-like.

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for awhile,_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy the smiles,_

_Wanna hold him, Maybe I'll just sing about it._

Martin crosses the room in three easy strides and stands directly in front of Diana. Her eyes up upturned and searing into his. He couldn't take it…she was so close…

He gently took her face in his hands and captured her lips. The kiss was slow and deep, sweet and gentle. Yet, if Martin hadn't been holding her, her knees would have given way. His hands slipped to her waist and hers to his shoulders.

_Cause you can't jump the track, We're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, Glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, boys_

_So cradle your head in your hands._

_And breathe…Just breathe._

_Oh, breathe…Just breathe._

They broke apart, resting their foreheads together. Diana couldn't remember ever being this happy…Ever. Neither could Martin.

"I'll always be here for you Diana." Martin pulled her closer. "I just want you to know…if we're gonna do this…I'm in it all the way."

"Always, Martin. I'm not letting you go."

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel you shout,_

_Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out,_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again,_

_If you only try turning around._

Diana woke up the next morning. She opened her eyes and was met with Martin's gold ones. She blushed. "Were you watching me sleep?" she asked nervously.

"Maybe." Martin flashed her a teasing grin and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Diana nuzzled into his chest and sighed. She could get used to this. This was Martin. She had known him for the better part of her life and she felt completely safe with him. She knew he would always protect her. No matter what.

Martin rested his chin on Diana's head and pulled her closer. He loved her with everything he had. He was never letting her go. This was forever.

_Two A.M. and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to.  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to._

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
And breathe, just breathe  
Woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe. 

Martin and Diana lay like that for a long time. Eventually, they had to get up, but from that day forward they were inseparable. Their future held so much and they intended to make the most out of all of it. After all, they were in love and the author of this story won't let anything change that.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked! BTW: The italics were the song. But, I'm sure you guys were aware of that. The song is called (Breathe) Two A.M. by Anna Nalick. Isn't she amazing?**_isHi_


End file.
